100 faits
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Voici 100 faits exclusifs que les Avengers ont trouvé dans leur quotidien et qu'ils nous font partager.


**Disclamer :** Les Avangers ne sont pas à moi, ça ne va pas m'empêcher de les traumatiser.

**Nom :** 100 faits.

**Résumé :** Voici 100 faits exclusifs que les Avengers ont trouvé dans leur quotidien et qu'il nous font partager.

* * *

1. Nick Fury ne dort pas avec un ours en peluche.

2. Du moins officiellement.

3. Captain Améira n'a peur de rien.

4. Même si il s'agit d'une rousse en colère.

5. Même si c'est la Veuve Noire.

6. Et même si il vient de la réveiller.

7. Bruce Barner n'aime pas quand il n'y a plus de café.

8. Mais Hulk aime bien, ça lui permet de se défouler.

9. Pendant ce temps, JARVIS réserve quelques chambres à l'hôpital.

10. On ne dois pas chercher à savoir si Clint et Natacha sont un couple.

11. Sous aucun prétexte.

12. Sinon, JARVIS nous rend un immense service.

13. Il nous réserve une chambre à l'hôpital.

14. Tony Stark peut en témoigner.

15. Loki n'est pas un gothique mégalomane.

16. Mais c'est lui qui le dit.

17. Thor n'est pas un fan de Flack McQueen.

18. Juste de Picatchu.

19. Malgré ses collants, Steve ne fait pas de danse classique.

20. Il préfère la danse rythmique.

21. Il est difficile de décoiffer Fury.

22. Le fait qu'il soit chauve aide beaucoup.

23. Nick Fury a perdu son œil en jouant aux fléchettes.

24. Celles-ci ont été éliminée par une horde d'agents du SHIELD surentrainés.

25. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux comme histoire.

26. Alors, on dit que Fury a perdu son œil durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

27. Il ne faut jamais boire le café de Coulson.

28. Ni jouer avec (le café, pas Coulson).

29. En fait, il faut mieux ne pas y toucher (toujours le café).

30. Jamais.

31. Sinon Hulk aura l'aire d'un gentil bisounours.

32. Coulson n'est pas un robot.

33. Ce n'est pas Jarvis.

34. Même si il a six boulots à plein temps.

35. Et qu'il en cherche un autre parce qu'il s'ennuie.

36. L'idole de Clint n'est pas Legolas du Seigneur des Anneaux.

37. Même si il a un arc.

28. C'est Robin des Bois.

29. Natacha n'a pas pas peur des serpents.

30. Steve si.

31. Comme l'a prouvé le cris de fillette qu'il a poussé en en voyant un.

32. C'est à cause de Tony.

33. Il en avait acheté un en plastique pour faire une blague à Peper.

34. Il ne faut pas faire boire Thor dans un verre ne cristal.

35. Jamais.

36. Même durant un diner romantique.

37. Parfois, qu'il est sur Terre.

38. Donc qu'il ne doit pas lancé son verre par terre de toutes ses forces.

39. Jane en pleure encore.

40. C'était le service de sa grand-mère.

41. Loki n'est pas masochiste.

42. Même si il fait exprès de se faire enfermer.

43. Ce n'est pas pour les menottes.

44. Il en a déjà.

45. Il ne faut pas boire le café que prépare Thor.

46. Sauf si on veut que JARVIS nous réserve une nouvelle fois une chambre à l'hôpital.

47. Thor n'a toujours pas compris qu'un café ne servait pas à dissoudre le planché.

48. Il ne faut pas manger un gâteau fait pas Tony si on a des dents de lait.

49. Elles pourraient rester planter dedans.

50. Il ne faut absolument jamais laisser Tony cuisiner.

51. C'est dangereux pour la santé de tous les habitants de la Tour.

52. Hulk aime bien Loki.

53. Surtout quand il peut l'utiliser comme hochet.

54. Par contre le sol de la Tour Star aime moins.

55. JARVIS aussi car c'est lui qui doit s'occuper d'organiser les réparations.

56. Il ne faut pas échanger les shampooing de Natacha par des la peinture.

57. Elle a bon aimé le vert, elle n'aime pas la plaisanterie.

58. Et le responsable n'aime pas la riposte.

59. N'est-ce pas Tony ?

60. Laisser Steve toucher un ordinateur est le meilleur moyen de couper l'électricité dans tout New York.

61. Il faut mieux même pas savoir comment il y arrive.

62. Mais il y arrive.

63. Fury lui a interdit de s'approcher d'une unité centrale à moins de cinq mètres.

64. Thorn ne pleure pas à la fin de Titanic.

65. Par contre, c'est une vrai fontaine durant Bambi.

66. Il est normal de voir un adulte de plus de 70 ans regarder High School Musical.

67. Il faut bien que Captain America rattrape son retard.

68. Loki est bien le père d'un cheval.

69. Un jour, Thor l'a un jour certifié pendant le petit déjeuné.

70. Maintenant, la réputation du Dieu du Mensonge n'est plus à faire.

71. Surtout quand ses pires ennemis se font une joie de le lui rappeler.

72. En utilisant la délicatesse qui leur est propre, bien entendu.

73. Non, Stark, imiter un cheval est pas ni discret, ni délicat.

74. Ça fait même douter de ton intelligence.

75. Clint ne veut pas imiter Cupidon même si il utilise un arc.

76. Il faut mieux même pas le penser devant lui.

77. Il y a certaine chose qu'il devine rapidement.

78. Surtout lorsqu'on est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

79. N'est-ce pas Stark ?

80. Non, je ne m'acharne pas sur Tony Stark.

81. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas se faire discret.

82. D'un autre côté, c'est Stark.

83. Il ne sait même pas ce que le mot « discret » veut dire.

84. Si il le sait, il l'a juste rayé de son dictionnaire.

85. Au sens propre.

86. Fury nous a interdit de mettre des choses sur lui dans cette liste.

87. Du coup, la première chose notée est une informations sur sa vie privée.

88. Il ne faut pas mettre une grenade dans le four micro-onde.

89. Même si c'est pour une démonstration scientifique.

90. N'est-ce pas Stark ?

91. Cette liste n'est pas faite pour réglée des comptes.

92. Même si c'est le cas.

93. Stark ne parle jamais de ses nouveaux joujoux à Coulson.

94. Mais ce dernier s'y habituera.

95. Car de toute façon c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

96. Il ne faut pas afficher cette liste dans le réfectoire du SHIELD.

97. Ni sur internet.

98. En fait, il faudra mieux la bruler.

99. Mais c'est trop tard.

100. Vous venez de la finir.


End file.
